


A Wizard In Any Storm

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Wizard In Any Storm

"I can't believe the power went out," Teddy said as Harry Conjured several candles for their hotel room. "The storm's not that bad."

"I suspect a tree knocked out some power lines," Harry said, taking off his shoes and lying down on the bed.

"Told you we should have stayed in a Wizarding establishment," Teddy said, unbuttoning his shirt. Harry was pretending not to watch but Teddy could see his eyes on him.

"You need to know both worlds."

"Then why did you Conjure candles?" Teddy asked. He stepped out of his trousers and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. "Shouldn't we use torches or something?"

Harry waved his wand toward the candles, dimming them significantly. Teddy could see the reflection of the flames flickering on the lenses of Harry's glasses. "Perhaps we should take advantage of the dark."

Teddy pushed his pants down and pulled off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. He strode over to the bed and straddled Harry's lap before leaning down and kissing him.

Harry's hands ran up and down his bare back, seeming to count every rib and vertebrae. His wool trousers were rough against Teddy's sensitive skin but Teddy liked the way it felt and rolled his hips, thrusting his cock against the placket of Harry's trousers.

"What do you want, Teddy?" Harry asked, moving his mouth to Teddy's neck.

"Let me suck you," Teddy replied.

Harry nodded. "Take me out and suck me then."

Teddy moved his hands to Harry's trousers and undid the button and the pulled the zip down. He could feel Harry hot and hard in his pants and his mouth watered.

He reached into Harry's pants and pulled him out, giving him several firm strokes.

"Teddy," Harry said, voice husky and low.

Teddy grinned and then leaned down and took Harry's thick cock into his mouth. He loved the feeling of Harry's cock pushing between his lips, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

Harry cradled his head in his hands, guiding him up and down. Teddy rocked his hips, frotting against Harry's shin, the friction bringing him closer to the edge.

Teddy felt his balls tighten and groaned, coming hard against Harry's leg. Harry thrust up into his mouth and came with a grunt, his hot come filling Teddy's mouth. Teddy swallowed every drop then licked Harry's cock clean, his head resting on Harry's hip.

He'd nearly fallen asleep, hand on Harry's now soft cock, when Harry stroked his cheek.

"Get up here and get under the blankets," Harry said. Teddy didn't really want to move but he managed to lift his head and then crawl up the bed. Harry pulled the blankets back and quickly cast a cleansing charm over Teddy before he slid between the sheets.

"Cold," Teddy said, sleepily. He watched as Harry stood and took off his clothes. "Next time warm the sheets for me."

"So demanding," Harry said as he slid in beside Teddy and then pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.


End file.
